Nostalgia
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek and #PasirJingga Day 2 : Reunion] Mereka kembali bertarung. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun mereka tersenyum. Ya, mereka menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya./RnR?


**Nostalgia.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning! Typo(s), Ooc, DLDR!**_

 _ **Dedicated for #pasirjingga and OkiKagu Week.**_

 _ **Day 2 : Reunion.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **.**

* * *

Dalam diam Kagura memandangi hujan sore ini. Mengingatkan ia akan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu di mana dirinya berpisah dengan seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

Papi, Mami, dan Kamui.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa memberikan Kagura kesempatan untuk merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk takdir yang sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum manusia itu sendiri dilahirkan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk merenung memandangi hujan ditemani payung ungunya sambil membayangkan hal-hal baik dan berharap suatu hari nanti hal baik tersebut akan benar-benar terjadi.

Sama seperti yang baru-baru saja terjadi. Kehilangan Shogun negara ini untuk kemudian kehilangan seseorang yang—entah sadar atau tidak—berharga baginya. Kagura tahu kepergiannya demi menciptakan hal baik, tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa seperti kembali ke masa lampau, di mana dirinya kembali ditinggal pergi. Dan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Tapi dia bisa apa? Baik Kagura maupun dia harus sama-sama kuat demi menciptakan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Seperti yang dikatakan laki-laki itu sebelum pergi.

 _"Tapi ingat saja. Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan jauh lebih kuat darimu dan si gagak itu! Jadi lebih baik kau_ _ **tidak kalah dari orang lain!**_ _"_

Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan kalah dan akan terus bertambah kuat melampaui dia.

Kagura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sejak memulai pertarungan serius beberapa waktu yang lalu, rasanya Kagura sudah kehilangan kekonyolan yang membuat orang tertawa. Dia bahkan sudah jarang muntah ataupun terlihat mengupil. Ah, tentu saja. Dia pasti sudah mati dari dulu jika masih bermain-main sampai sekarang.

Dan sekarang, detik-detik di mana dunia akan hancur ... bagaimana kabarnya dia?

Sedang apa?

Sudah bertambah kuat kah sekarang?

Atau ... saat ini dia juga sedang memandangi arus sungai?

Sebuah tersenyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Apapun yang dilakukannya, dia hanya berharap masih bisa bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan baik dirinya dan dia masih bernapas. Dan sama-sama kuat sehingga ketika semua ini berakhir, mereka masih memiliki keuatan untuk bertengkar seperti biasa.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Kaki itu terus melangkah di tengah hujan. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak di setiap tanah yang tergenang air. Menelusuri kota Edo yang sebagian sudah porak poranda.

Mungkin Edo bukan kota damai, yang mana setiap orangnya baik hati dan saling mengasihi, namun baginya Edo sangat hangat. Ketika sore hari seperti ini, manik merahnya akan menangkap pemandangan orang berlalu-lalang. Orang yang tengah pulang bekerja atau anak-anak yang sedang bermain kemudian dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Tapi sekarang pemandangan itu sudah tidak ada. Siapa yang akan jalan-jalan santai di tengah hujan seperti ini? Dari dulu pun, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih berteduh di dalam rumahnya yang hangat. Dan yang lebih penting, siapa yang bisa keluar rumah atau bahkan dengan santai berjalan di tengah kota Edo yang sedang menuju kehancuran? Tidak akan ada kecuali orang yang benar-benar berani dan mampu menghadapi para gagak-gagak tersebut.

Dan dua dari orang pemberani tersebut adalah dirinya dan dia. Gadis yang tengah berdiri di jembatan tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Menurutnya, penampilan gadis itu tak berubah banyak. Tetap mengenakan _qipao_ merah dan bercepol dua khas dia sekali. Yang berbeda adalah punggungnya yang lebih tegap dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Dari belakang Sougo bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu sudah melewati banyak sekali kejadian berat meski baru beberapa waktu ia tinggalkan.

Cih, dan mau tak mau dia mengakui kalau gadis itu pasti sudah bertambah kuat.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

"Apa yang lebih menarik dari memandangi sungai berarus deras itu?"

Kagura sempat melebarkan matanya sejenak sebelum memejamkan mata begitu menyadari siapa yang bersuara.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri lalu jadi si manis jembatan Edo?" lanjut suara itu lagi. "Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau sudah menjadi si manis jembatan Edo? Eh tapi kau jelek sih."

Kagura tak bisa menahan ringisannya. Tidak ada kalimat yang lebih bermutu yang bisa keluar dari mulut pemuda itu kah?

"Kau buta ya? Aku bukan si manis ataupun si jelek jembatan Edo, tapi si imut jembatan Edo. Dan aku akan menyeretmu untuk ikut mati bersamaku," sahut Kagura.

Ia semakin menundukkan kepala ketika suara langkah kaki itu berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Heh~ kalau begitu ayo kita melompat bersama-sama," ujar Sougo.

Kagura tergelak. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, _aru_. Tapi jika kau ingin mati sekarang, dengan senang hati aku akan menjatuhkanmu saat ini juga."

Mata bermanik biru yang sempat redup tadi, kini kembali mendapatkan sinarnya. Raut kebahagiannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya walau gadis itu tengah mati-matian menahan rasa ingin berteriaknya dengan tersenyum miring pada pemuda bersurai coklat.

Sementara Okita Sougo juga membalas senyum Kagura dengan sebuah seringai.

"Ya, jatuhkan saja aku. Dan detik itu juga aku akan membawamu ikut jatuh bersamaku," balas Sougo.

Kagura berdecih. Ia mengalihkan atensinya ke depan. "Jadi, apa kau sudah bertambah kuat?"

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Entahlah. Mau dicoba?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Kemudian serentak keduanya saling menjauh beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sama-sama menampilkan senyum yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Dipenuhi tekat dan keinginan untuk menjadi kuat demi mengalahkan penjajah yang berusaha merusak rumah mereka. Dan detik di mana keduanya maju dengan senjatanya masing-masing, manik keduanya bertatapan. Merah bertemu biru. Menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak terucap namun bisa dipahami oleh keduanya.

 _Aku sudah kembali, China. Katakan kau merindukanku!_

 _Tidak, tidak. Aku bahkan berharap kau tidak kembali!_

"Tunjukkan padaku seberapa kuat dirimu, _China_!" Sougo berseru sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kagura.

"Huh! Kau meremehkanku, _Sadist konoyaro_!" balas Kagura lantang sembari membalas serangan Sougo.

Mereka kembali bertarung. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun mereka tersenyum. Ya, mereka menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Gak nemu judul lagi -" Seadanya dan selewatnya aja di otak. Ulululu~**

 **Dan anggap ini sebuah doa untuk chapter Gintama selanjutnya. Aamiin /,\ aku bener-bener berharap banget mereka cepet ketemu :""" Nyahahah xDD. OkiKagu itu bikin inget Sougo, inget Sougo otomatis inget Shinsengumi. Dan inget Shinsengumi yang ga balik-balik itu bikin baper. Semacam itu pokonya xoxoxoxo**

 **Yap, kritik dan saran yahh ….**

 **Babayo di fanfic berikutnya ^^**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
